mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumin Han
Jumin Han (real name: Cat Fetish Dude/'주민 한') is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is the son of a wealthy family and the heir of the C&R Company. He is always on business trips and only talks about work or something mature, which is why he doesn't know the youth slang or commoner food. Cat Fetish Dude loves to talk about his cat "Elizabeth 3rd" and about how beautiful she is. However, no matter how wealthy he may be, he hates gold-diggers and also the girlfriends of his father. Personality Jumin is a quiet, serious and cautious man who really acts like an adult. But even if he acts and talks like an adult he is interested in the young slang and loves to talk about cats especially Elizabeth 3rd. He is often surrounded by rumors concerning his sexuality, leading the press and other members of the RFA to tease him of being homosexual. He often sees situations objective and wants others to be like this. He is a workaholic and it's not rare to see how he works Jaehee to the bone. Jumin disregards about others opinions of him so he lives his life by his own and how he thinks is right. Jumin doesn't care for relationships because he thinks it isn't worth it and likes to focus on this work and his cat Elizabeth 3rd. As Jumin has a high status, he lives luxuriously but he hates people only liking him for his money. Jumin has his own humor which the most RFA members can't quite understand and at most times isn't that funny. Appearance Jumin is a tall young man with a slim body. He is 183 cm (72.05 inches) tall and he weighs 78 kg (171.9 pounds). He has messy and spiky deep brown with his bangs parted to his right side. He has sharp grey eyes. He also has a very pale complexion. He is often seen wearing his formal suit even when he is in his penthouse. It consists of a striped long white shirt a black vest, jacket, tie, pants and shoes. Background Story Jumin grew up in luxury. He is one of the current directors of C&R, a massive conglomerate that appears to have businesses in multiple areas (from wine that cats can drink to coffee shops). Due to his very privileged upbringing, Jumin has a very different perspective on the world, which often brings him into direct conflict with Zen. Regardless, he doesn't particularly seem to care what others think about him. He works hard as a member of the RFA and as a Director of C&R, even to the point that Jaehee admits that Jumin works harder than she does. Jumin also has a very positive relationship with his father, Chairman Han, with the two often exchanging expensive gifts. However, Chairman Han is a womanizer, and as a child Jumin was subjected to a revolving door of women in his life. Chairman Han divorced his mother and remarried his step-mother, who he is now separated from. At the start of the game, Chairman Han has just entered into a relationship with Glam Choi, and has announced his plans to divorce his second wife and remarry for a third time. Jumin is skeptical of Glam's intentions; due to his aloof and logical nature, Jumin was able to see that the women in his father's life were simply using him for his vast wealth. He also fears for the fate of the company, as his father's womanizing ways could cause their stocks to plummet. As such, Jumin has developed a natural distrust for women. At the start of his route, Chairman Han has declared his intentions to marry Glam Choi, and wishes to arrange a marriage between Jumin and Glam's student, Sarah. Deep Story SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Throughout this route, Jumin will struggle significantly with his emotions. Having never truly experienced a relationship, and having suppressed his feelings for the sake of efficiency, his sudden interest in the protagonist sends him into a tailspin. With Sarah doing whatever she could to win Jumin's affections, Jumin becomes exceedingly paranoid, afraid that she and Glam will kidnap his beloved cat, Elizabeth 3rd. This leads to Jumin locking his pet in a large cage. When the protagonist is put in danger by the appearance of the mysterious hacker, Jumin has her come live with him in his suite. However, her visit soon becomes more like a prison sentence as Jumin forbids her from leaving his apartment for her own safety. His paranoia is only aggravated after Elizabeth 3rd manages to escape and disappear. Jumin comes to the conclusion that he was really just projecting his unrequited feelings for Rika onto Elizabeth 3rd, and with his cat's disappearance he can now direct his efforts to something else. He becomes obsessive over the protagonist, treating her as both a hostage and a princess, giving her anything she wants and forbidding her from leaving. He plans on keeping her with him until the hacker issue and Glam Choi's scheme has been resolved. Good Ending Having collected sufficient evidence against Glam Choi and Sarah, he invites them to RFA's party and publicly denounces them in front of his father. It is revealed that Clam Choi and Sarah are sisters, with Sarah having undergone extensive plastic surgery to differentiate her appearance from her sibling. It is revealed that the two are deeply in debt, and the scheme to marry Chairman Han and Jumin was hatched to get them back into financial stability. At the end of this call out, he proposes to the player in front of the paparazzi. Normal Ending Bad Ending There are 3 bad endings for every characters. One of Jumins bad endings is you threaten to leave him and he "kidnaps" you. He then sets up a bunch of gadgets so that you are unable to leave his penthouse, basically becoming his slave. Connections Jaehee Kang Jumin and Jaehee seem to have a strict professional relationship, although a bit strained. Jumin does not hesitate to often say blunt, and rather hurtful things to Jaehee, such as stating he's tired of hearing her voice, and straight out saying he doesn't care about her health or well being. She is also the one tasked to watch over Elizabeth 3rd when Jumin is out of the country, much to Jaehee's displeasure. Jaehee does show a bit of respect to Jumin regardless, whether or not this is voluntary or her forcing herself to be respectful for the sake of her job is up for debate. Zen Zen absolutely hates Jumin, whom he often refers to as "Mr. Trust Fund Kid". Jumin takes great pleasure in teasing and making snide remarks at Zen, much to his annoyance. Most of the hatred seems to stem from Jumin's luxurious lifestyle, and cats, specifically Elizabeth 3rd, Jumin's cat, and who of which Zen cannot stand to hear about or even see a photo of, due to his severe allergy to cat hair, going so far as to go into a sneezing fit off of one picture. V Jumin and V are childhood friends, having grown up in the same neighborhood. Jumin respects and trusts V immensely, as evidenced by his willingness to treat the MC as a fellow RFA member off V's trust alone. It is also evidenced of this by his reactions during the end of 707's route, after V announced his departure of the RFA and went into hiding. V was also the one who gave and named Jumin's prized cat, Elizabeth 3rd. Yoosung He's distant with Yoosung, but is willing to help him (perhaps on account that Rika and V were/are both fond of Yoosung). He previously offered Yoosung an internship at his company, and has stated he will not withdraw his offer, even after Yoosung neglected his studies. 707 He does not interact with 707 much, but appears to acknowledge his skills. Rika Jumin seems to have respect and trust for Rika, showing surprise after hearing that Rika ordered Seven to implant a bomb in her apartment. It also seems that Jumin's feelings for Rika ran a bit deeper than friendship, as throughout his route he constantly states that Rika was never supposed to be his. Trivia *Jumin knows a lot about wine but he doesn't really like to drink alcohol. *His cat "Elizabeth 3rd" is a Persian cat. **She was a gift from Rika and V to Jumin so that he doesn't feel lonely. **Her name was given to her by V. *He got a book from Rika which he should read if he can't sleep. *Jumin is not very savvy with technology, evidenced due to his lack of knowledge in the "who's there" feature in the messenger chat, and the fact he does not know how to work a vending machine, as stated by Jaehee. *Jumin and V are childhood friends. *Jumin doesn't like commoner food. *Jumin is 26 years old in the English game, and 27 years old in the Korean game (based on a different age-counting system, wherein a newborn is counted as 1 at birth) *Does Jumin Han is gay? *The rumor come out! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story